Years of Peace
by BillytheIntern
Summary: After twenty years of peace due to the League, certain champions begin to get antsy. Evil arises, warriors clash, and battles breakout. The war for Valoran continues after twenty years, and it all starts here.


**Valoran. A large continent in the world of Runeterra. War-torn, and on the brink of disaster, Valoran was slowly losing hope. The controlling city-states of Demacia and Noxus were always at odds with one another, and neither seemed to show signs of closing the dispute. In light of these disputes, the League of Legends was formed. The Institute of War set aside fields of battle, that champions from Noxus, Demacia, or any other land in Valoran for that matter, could settle their feuds, without the need for bloodshed. It has been twenty years since the League's formation, twenty years since the first battle, and twenty years, of peace in Valoran…**

The sound of cannon fire was all that could be heard. The thundering noise rang throughout the village. The village was in its usual uproar, cheers of hundreds of men and women could be heard. All that was seen was the silhouette of a man, he was dressed in a very fancy garb, at least for this particular city-state. The cannon fire continued, and the man dashed towards the ocean. His ship was anchored near a reef just behind the Cliffside that overlooked the sea. The man turned his head to look, a single bullet flew just past his head. A smile broke out on his face, and he turned to face the direction in which the bullet came. "Har har, tough luck missie, maybe you'll hit me next time!" the man said, as he continued to run. It was now noticeable that under his arm, he held a chest, the man heartily laughed one more time before he was almost invisible within the clouds of smoke caused by the cannon fire.

The woman smirked, she spun her gun, and held it close to her face. She blew into the still smoking nozzle, and then once again twirled it about, and stashed it in its holster. "Foolish pirate," the woman said, as she nodded in the direction the man had ran in. She turned and walked the other way.

The escaped man continued his escapades. When he was out of sight of the village, he signaled for his ship. After this, a large emerged from behind the mountainside. The man smiled, and set off towards it, chest in hand. When he climbed aboard, another man approached him. "Captain Gangplank, are we all set to be off?" the man asked.

"Aye me boy, we've got what we came here for! Now we be off!" Gangplank replied with a hearty laugh.

The woman, who had been attempting to capture Gangplank, was now heading home. She decided that it be best to try again the next time that Gangplank dare attack the shores of Bilgewater. However, she had hope, once she heard the town yet again rise out in an uproar. She turned to see hundreds of civilians flocking towards her, looks of terror marked their faces. The woman did not recognize these faces, these were not the normal face she was accustomed to seeing whenever Gangplank and his crew made their way to Bilgewater. Instead of flocking away from the shore, she decided to walk towards it. She calmly walked the opposite direction of hundreds who were opposing her. One civilian even stopped to warn her.

"No Lady Miss Fortune, please! It's to dangerous! Come with us, be safe," the civilian yelled.

"Still your tongue, sir, I will handle this problem myself," Miss Fortune said, as she pulled her hat down over her eyes, and continued towards the source of the outrage.

Meanwhile…

**Demacia. Out of the City-States of Valoran, there's no denying that Demacia is the most virtuous. Its people all have the same train of thought, and all are faithful servants of their ruler, Jarvan IV. It is a peaceful city, with the only warriors being those who are champions of the League. They are rivals to the more violent and cruel city-state of Noxus.**

The doors to Jarvan IV's throne room burst open. A young woman rushed in, he was accompanied by a bird, that was perched on her shoulder, the two guards by Jarvan's side nodded, and allowed the girl to approach him, without need of questioning her, as she approached Jarvan, he slowly stood up.

"Quinn. Is something wrong?" Jarvan IV asked, as the young woman stopped, and bowed before the staircase that lead to his throne.

"My lord, Valor has made a terrifying discovery," Quinn said, looking up, while poised on one knee. Jarvan's eyes narrowed, and the two guards looked at one another and nodded.

"Shall I prepare an army, my lord?" the guard to his left asked, Jarvan swiftly shook his head.

"Allow her to explain first Garen, before acting so brash, we can't afford to make mistakes, especially if it could mean war," Jarvan IV scolded, as the man to his left nodded, and went back to standing completely still by the throne's side. "Now tell me Quinn, what is that Valor saw?" he asked.

Quinn looked down, and hesitated for a moment, she stood up, and clenched her fists, looking her majesty directly in the eyes. "The Frost-guard."

Jarvan's eyes dilated, Garen, and the guard to Jarvan's right also looked shocked. "You're positive?" the right guard asked.

"Afraid so, that must mean that _she _is back, doesn't it?" Quinn asked.

"Yes Quinn, I'm afraid that is exactly what this means," Jarvan IV replied, before taking his seat on the throne once again. He sighed deeply, before looking at Garen. "Garen, I need you to prepare for battle." Jarvan then turned to the guard on his right, "Xin Zhao, I need you and Quinn to dispatch for Piltover immediately, as our allies, we need their assistance."

"I will do as you command my lord," Xin Zhao replied, as him and Quinn bowed to their ruler one last time, before departing, Garen looked at Jarvan IV.

"My lord…, how exactly do you expect to combat the Frost-guard? We haven't any idea what their tactics may be, or anything of the sort, we're fighting blind here," Garen explained.

"You may be right Garen. However, I will not idly stand by, and allow the frost-guard to congregate, and build their forces," Jarvan IV replied. "If we can stop them now, maybe we our casualties will be in the minimum."

"Right my lord, I will rally the troops," Garen said with a nod, as he turned, and took his leave.

**Back at Bilgewater…**

The fleeing men and women continued, but were now dispersing, as Miss Fortune approached the beach. She heard a thundering sound, not like a cannon-ball, this sound shook the ground, not the air. Miss Fortune sweat a bit, and looked down nervously, she couldn't see what was making the noise, she just knew that it was getting closer, she quickly hid behind the wall of a boat house, and waited. The thundering sound grew ever closer, the shaking of the ground grew more prominent. There was no one in sight for miles, it appeared as if the entire village had simply cleared out. Miss Fortune peered out from the alleyway that she was hiding in, aiming her gun. That's when, she saw it. A huge piece of metal smashing into the ground, and seconds later, another followed. Miss Fortune looked in shock at what was passing her by. It was a man, or rather, a walking suit of armor. It appeared to be a giant, standing at least eleven or twelve feet tall. Behind the monstrosity was an anchor, or rather, it was CARRYING the anchor. The creature drudged on, not turning a head, or even glancing in any other direction but forward.

"Forward…," the creature breathed out, "…forward…"

"What is that thing…?" Miss Fortune questioned from behind a barrel in the alleyway.

**The city of Piltover stood tall and proud. Known widely as the City of Progress, the citizens of Piltover were known for being far ahead of their time. With machines being a means of life in the city, Piltover was only rivaled by Zaun in terms of their progression.**

Xin Zhao and Quinn finally stepped foot on Piltover's soil. Being on relatively good terms with the Piltovians, Demacians were granted access to the city at any time they chose. However, upon entering, two were immediately stopped.

"What are you two doing here?" a woman's voice asked, the woman was dressed strangely, she had a huge gun strapped over her shoulder, she looked at the two Demacian's questioningly, until one finally answered.

"We were wondering if you'd be able to help us," Quinn replied, "Caitlyn."

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at the two, and shifted her glances between the two rapidly, "With what, may I ask?"

Normally being a quiet sentinel, Xin Zhao did not respond, however, Quinn was quick on the draw. "We bring you dire news, my friend, please, we must speak to all Piltovian officials," Quinn requested.

Caitlyn looked up, and appeared to have rolled her eyes. She breathed a heavy sigh, and looked at the two, "Very well, come with me."

Caitlyn lead the two Demacian warriors to the palace of Piltover. Inside, was a small meeting room that she lead them to. Several Piltovian officials were already seated, discussing other matters. The man in the room set down his coffee cup and smiled upon seeing Caitlyn bringing the two visitors into the quarters. He looked up, and stood. "Hello Caitlyn, I see you've brought some friends," the man said, gesturing towards the two, before examining them. "Xin Zhao, Quinn, of Demacia, I presume?"

"You are correct sir," Quinn replied, saluting to the man. "Jayce, right?"

The man laughed, "Good, then I can skip my introduction," Jayce said while a smirk over came his face. He looked at the other three people sitting in the room. "Allow me to introduce my colleagues, Vi." Jayce gestured to a pink-haired woman, sitting at the far end of the table, her feet were kicked up rather unpolitely, and she simply nodded towards Quinn and Xin Zhao. "Heimerdinger." The next person, was a short man, of a race known as Yordles, he wore thick framed goggles, and appeared to be performing an experiment. "And finally, Orianna," Jayce announced, as he looked over the lady sitting in closest to the door, she appeared to be robotic, and she nodded sheepishly at the two warriors.

"Which brings me to my next point Jayce, we have a problem," Caitlyn explained, Jayce narrowed his eyes, and sat down, gesturing for Caitlyn, Xin Zhao, and Quinn to do the same.

**After a discussion about the return of the Frost-guard, the meeting room had some mixed reactions, but nevertheless, was very silent.**

The first to break the silence, was Vi. "Well I say we take immediate action!" She growled, slamming her fist on to the table.

"Relax Vi, we can't afford to make any mistakes here," Jayce said calmly, from his seat. "Though, I am concerned, is this why Jarvan IV sent the two of you." Xin Zhao replied with a silent nod, and then looked back toward Vi, who began speaking again.

"We can't AFFORD to let this matter go, if there is any chance that we can stop it now, we have to take action!" she stated firmly.

"Jarvan agrees to this strategy, he already has Garen rallying the armies of Demacia to take on the Frost-guard," Quinn explained, Jayce nodded his head, and then gestured to Heimerdinger, opting to get his opinion on the situation.

Heimerdinger then stood, because of his small stature, he decided to remain in his chair, so he'd appear taller. "My friends from Demacia, we attest to your predicament, we will help in anyway that we can. Us Yordle-folk believe in helping others, if there is any way that we may assist, please, do not hesitate to ask."

Quinn looked at Xin Zhao, "Hey, I'm going to make a full report back to the king, would you stay here and be our post?" she asked.

"I will do what needs to be done, milady," Xin Zhao said with a respectful nod, "now take your leave." Quinn nodded to Xin Zhao, and stood up.

"I now leave you my friends, I must make a full report to Jarvan IV about what we discussed here today," Quinn explained, as she departed.

Jayce nodded, "Before we make our attack though, we must scout out the enemies forces, we cannot fight blind here."

Orianna perked up at this comment. She immediately, and kindly raised her hand, in order to speak her mind, Jayce nodded towards her, as if giving her permission.

"I know just the person for the job," Orianna said sweetly, as she pressed a button. It was only a matter of seconds, before the doors opened up, and a young man stood there, his blonde hair sort of blew about after he opened the door, he smiled at the board room, and looked at the group before him.

"Someone call me?" Ezreal asked.

(End Episode 1)

**So, here's my first attempt at a full-length League of Legends story. Please read and review. I hope you all enjoyed it. I very much enjoyed writing it. **

**P.S.: I hope you all know who Miss Fortune saw at the beach in Bilgewater. ;)**

**So anyway guys, **

**Til' Next Time, Peace Out!**


End file.
